Un Juego Por Error
by pauli2000
Summary: De aburrido a asustado, de tranquilo a preocupado, de un juego a algo de miedo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chic s este es mi primer fic no tengo mucha experiencia, así que veamos a ver que me sale**

…

Avía pasado 6 meses desde que los chicos derrotaron a destructor y el kraang, splinter fue un tiempo a Japón para hablar asuntos con el clan del pie, ya que se avían Vuelto aliados

Estaban en la sala viendo la tele y comiendo pizza, Abril, Casey y Karai estaban con ellos

**Raph: **Chicos, esto es muy aburrido **- ** dijo tumbado en el sofá

**Casey:** Y que quieres que ágamos **-** dijo mientras comía un pedazo de pizza

**Leo:** se paro de un brinco y comento –chicos, han visto a Mikey

**Todos menos Leo: **No

**Abril: **Por que te preocupa?- dijo como si viera que un padre se preocupa por su hijo

**Leo: **es que no se acuerdan lo de la ultima ves?

Todos comenzaron a pensar

…

_Todos estaban en el dojo entrenando, pero, faltaba una de las tortugas_

_**Splinter:**__-miro a todos sus estudiantes, pero noto que no estaba Mikey-hijos míos, ¿saben donde esta Miguel Ángel?_

_Todos negaron, y de un momento a otro una explosión sonó de afuera del dojo_

_**Todos: **__MIKEY!_

_Lo buscaban en todos lados, asta que una kunoichi de ojos serpiente los llamo_

_**Karai:**__ Chicos lo encontré_

_Todos corrieron a ver y el menor de los cuatro estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de aceite de motor y quemado (no muerto)_

_**Leo: **__QUE TE PASO!-dijo asustado_

_**Mikey:**__ es que quería ver si mi patineta podía ir más rápido como un avión_

_**Karai:**__ ESO TE PUDO ABER MATADO!_

_**Mikey:**__ lo se y lo siento chicos-puso cara triste_

_**Splinter:**__ esta bien Miguel Ángel, pero eso no implica que no te ponga tu castigo_

_**Mikey:**__ Ah…-dijo aburrido_

**...**

Todos abrieron los ojos y dijeron – hay que encontrarlo- y se fueron a buscarlo y gritando su nombre, cuando voltearon, el menor de todos estaba entrando a la a casa

**Mikey:** hola chicos, ¿quieren quitarse el aburrimiento?

Todos lo vieron y suspiraron del alivio

**Donnie:** donde estabas?

**Mikey: **me encontré con Sir Malaquias

**Casey: **Y?

**Mikey: **Y… me conto de un juego muy bueno, y como estamos aburridos…

**Karai: **Este bien Mikey, yo me apunto, ¿y ustedes chicos?

**Todos menos Karai y Mikey: **de acuerdo

**Karai:** bueno Mikey, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

….

En el T.C.R.I

**Leo: **¿Que asemos aquí?- pregunto desconfiado

**Mikey:** ase parta del juego. Síganme…- dijo yendo adentro

Todos lo siguieron, estaban en el primer piso y se metieron en el ascensor, Mikey comenzó a colocar una variedad de números, asiendo que el ascensor suba y bajé, asta que Raph dijo

**Raph:** Bien Mikey, has subido y bajado el ascensor como diez veces, ¿Qué te parece tan divertido en esto?

**April:** Yo me quiero ir

**Karai:** yo también

**Donnie: **Ah… chicos, miren esto- dijo con los ojos grandes

**Casey: **que pasa?

**Mikey: **yo avía oprimido el número uno- dijo

Mientras el ascensor subía al piso diez. Cuando abrió las puestas, pudieron ver el edificio estaba normal y vacio, cuando todos salieron menos Mikey

**Mikey:** chicos, ¿A dónde van?

**Leo:** Ya estamos artos de juegos aburridos y sin sentido

**Donnie:** Si, eso debe ser que fingiste bajar al piso uno para subir al piso diez

Pero escucharon algo aterrador y una sombra paso por detrás de ellos. Sintieron un escalofrió por la espalda, ASTA KARAI, QUE AHORA ESA UNA SERPIENTE (en esta ocasión esta en versión humana, como en la parte final de la venganza es mía)

**Karai: **Mikey, hermanito del alma- dijo acercándose, coloco su katana en el abdomen del chico, y dijo- en que mierda nos has metido mocoso

**Mikey:**- no sabia a que le tenía más miedo, a la sombra, al ruido, o a karai – lo siento chicos pero no se que esta pasando. Ahora… ¿Me quitarías la katana?

Karai le quito la katana y la guardo para después Donnie hablar

**Donnie: **voy a llamar a Sir Malaquias- saco su celular pero no avía señal- ustedes tienen señal

**Todos: **No

Hubo una gran preocupación entre todos, cambiaban miradas, se estaban desesperando y lo primero que querían, era salir de hay, y lo segundo, matar a Mikey…

…

**Bueno… asta acá los dejo, la historia va a ser máximo dos o tres capítulos, ya que se muy poco del juego del elevador y como se que uno decide si vagabundear por hay en esa dimensión alternativo o volver entonces se me será difícil alargarla, y mas que soy nueva en esto y no solo me refiero a fanfiction, y de miedo de risa como quieran ver mi historia, espero que les guste. Bueno preguntas**

_**¿En que los abra metido Mikey? ¿Lograran salir de hay? ¿Mikey resultara vivo para el próximo capitulo?**_

**Eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Ja mata ne ;)**


	2. un recuerdo

**Hola, hola, como han estado, yo bien... HOY LA PROFESORA SE CALLO JAJAAJAJAJJA, bueno ya que me dio pesar de la cucha, bueno un poco jajajajajajaja ok esto no lo voy a superar. Bien, ahora si, seria, jajajajajajajajajajajaj, bueno ahora si ya.**

**Algunas me han dicho que siga con la historia, les voy a dar gusto, yo asta pensaba eliminarla, pero la voy a continuar, aunque no se extrañen con los errores de ortografía, yo tengo muy mala ortografía, otra parte es que hablo como gamba, digo pa que (para, para que) may (así le digo a mis amig s) etc… pero intentare ser buena ortográfica**

**Ahora a responde reviews**

**_Wakaisenshi: _gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, algo yo te digo**

**_Sara Mury 11: _ya te quitare la duda**

**_andyhamato99: _ya la continúe**

**Okey empezamos**

**…..**

Todos estaban sentados dentro el ascensor, Donnie estaba mirando a Mikey y le dijo a leo, el cual estaba al lado suyo

**Donnie: **Leo, ¿crees que Mikey resulte vivo para cuando salgamos de aquí?-dijo para luego girar la cabeza donde leo

**Leo:-**Miro a Mikey, el cual tenía mucho miedo, pero miedo de Raph, Casey y Karai que estaban que le daban un golpe- si nos mantenemos atentos, puede que si

Sonó otro sonido, parecía un demonio, Raph no aguanto más

**Raph: **¡ESTO ES TU CULPA MIKEY¡

**Mikey: **¡¿MI CULPA?¡

**Casey: **¡SI, TU NOS HISISTE VENIR¡

**Mikey:** ¡TAMBIEN ES SU CULPA!-se volteo de espalda y cruzo de brazos

**Karai: **¡¿Y NOSOTROS POR QUE?¡-dijo interrumpiendo

**Mikey:** ¡POR ACEPTAR¡- los tres se miraron como diciendo, quien lo mata

**Donnie: **Como dices que se llama el juego- se lebanto

**Mikey: **el juego del ascensor

**Karai:** Disculpa, dijiste ¿juego del ascensor?- Mikey asistió- ohh no

**Leo: **¿Qué pasa?- se acerco a ella

**Karai: **Ese es un juego coreano muy peligroso

…..

_Yo estaba con unos amigos de Japón en un edificio de mas 15 pisos_

**_¿?:_**_ VAMOS KARAI, SERA DIVERTIDO_

**_Karai: _**_No Sora, no quiero ir a jugar ese estúpido juego, por que no vas, tienes a Hikari,Ryu,Akira y Tsubasa_

**_Sora:-_**_se volteo y cruzo brazos- Son aburridos_

**_Todos menos Sora y Karai: _**_¡HEY¡_

**_Sora:_**_ Por favor, ven-rogo_

**_Karai:_**_ No-se cruzo de brazos_

**_Tsubasa: _**_Déjala, si no quiere ir, que no valla_

**_Sora:_**_ Esta bien, Mañana hablamos Kar…_

**_Karai: _**_hasta mañana Sor…_

_Me fui a mi casa, pero algo me decía, Vuelve…, No los dejes…, Están en peligro…_

_Pero ignore esas palabras y mejor me fui a casa, me puse la pijama y me fui a acostar, me soñé algo horrible, mis amigos estaban muertos, me desperté de un grito, ya era tarde, tenia que bajar_

_Cuando estaba abajo, Destructor me hablo_

**_Destructor:_**_ KARAI, LA POLICIA TIENE QUE ASERTE UNAS PREGUNTAS_

_Eso me asusto, me bañe, cambie y me fui para afuera con los policías_

**_Policía: _**_¿estuvo con sus amigos ayer?_

**_Karai: _**_Si, pero, les puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

**_Policías-_**_ se miraron los unos con los otros- lamento decirle que sus amigos están desaparecidos_

_Sentí una espada en el corazón, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, buscando algo sobre el juego del ascensor, eso me aterro y llore un buen tiempo, casi no me calmo, el asta mañana, se convirtió en un asta nunca_

...

**Leo:** Eso es horrible

**Mikey: **ósea que ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!- Raph le pego- HAY…

**Casey: **Gracias, casi que nadie le pega- Raph asiste

**April: **Entonces Karai, si tu viste en interne cual es el juego !sabes como regresar¡

**Casey: **¡QUE BIEN!-alzo los brazos

**Karai: **Lo siento princesa, no se como

**Todos menos Karai: **¡QUE!

**Karai: **Busque el juego, Mas no vi como se jugaba

**Leo:-**se paralizo y luego dijo- Estamos perdidos

Luego otra ves el mismo sonido y todos se asustaron

…

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, no es que tenga algo que hacer, sino que ya me aburrí, y la verdad, Si me dio pesar de la profesora, menos mal no se mato XD. Ahora…**

** No, mejor mañana, bueno no. PREGUNTAS **

**_¿Serán lo suficiente valientes para quedarse hay_**?**_, ¿karai superara lo de sus amigos?, y la principal ¿saldrán de hay?_**

**Bueno eso es todo, asta la próxima, semana, bueno no, Hoy tengo gadejón**

**JA MATA NE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLAS A TODO EL MUNDO! hoy vengo con el siguiente capitulo, y adivinen que…**

**¡CREO QUE ME VAN A CASTIGAR! (lo se soy una vaga) así que voy a terminar rápido con esto porque ya no se me ocurre nada mas, así que a responder reviews**

**_WakaraiSenshi:_ Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, soy de pocas palabras, así que no tengo nada mas que decir**

**_Andyhamato99:_ las dudas serán respondidas en 15 minutos, bueno ya me curtí, que bueno que te este gustando, y… acerca del juego del ascensor, no estoy muy segura de si es real, ya que es un creepypasta, pero si e visto sobre el juego y hubo un caso, el de Elisa Lam, pero bueno, el mundo tiene muchos misterios**

**_Sara Mury 11:_ Lo voy a hacer matar, porque raph es mío… (Mentira, solo te quiero joder), que bueno que te guste mi historia**

**_Jackeline762:_ PRIMERO: si jajajaja yo creo lo hubiera echo XD, pero no quiero perder otro de los 2 años en los que me quede :/**

**SEGUNDO: claro que soy hija de mi madre (Obio por que es mi madre), ¿te estoy matando con el suspenso?, ¿entonces como estas escribiendo? (Okey me pase), y gracias**

**TERCERO: yo creo que Mikey podrá, el ase cosas y dice que no sabemos como lo logra, y Creo que karai los podrá superar lo de sus amigos**

**Y… Sobre la Historia… ¡LA VOY A ELIMINAR! JAJAJAJA 3:) (Bueno no)**

**_Bad Girl:_ Lo asemos por ser malos JAJAJAJA 3:), Bueno no**

**_Erza19: _Lamento leer eso, espero no sean muy maldadosos, por que ese puesto lo ocupo yo jajajjajaja bueno un poco**

**Ahora se sigue con la historia**

**….**

Todos estaban dentro el ascensor bregando a que al menos que Mikey supiera como salir de hay, Donnie y Casey estaban al lado de Abril, por querer tener la atención de Abril, Leo estaba sollozado, igual que los demás

**Karai: **Chicos… No me…- Empezó a tambalearse- Siento bien

**Leo:** Karai… Que tienes-Karai iba a caer, pero Leo la agarro- ¿Karai?... ¡KARAI!, Donnie ayúdame

**Donnie:-** le tomo la presión- Esta bien, solo se desmallo. Leo, tienes que vigilarla

**Leo:** De acuerdo- se preocupo mucho, entonces prefirió sentarse mientras cargaba a Karai entre sus brazos- despierta por favor…- le acaricio la cara

…..

_No se que esta pasando, solo veo una luz, y creo que me estoy acercando a ella…_

_De repente, siento que alguien dice mi nombre_

**_¿?: _**_VAMOS KARAI, SERA DIVERTIDO_

_Esa voz masculina, ese día, esa persona…_

**_Karai: _**_¿Sora?-se volteó_

**_Sora: _**_Hasta Mañana Kar…_

_Quería gritarles, pero no pude. Me grite a mi misma, pero yo misma me ignoraba… así, que decidí seguirlos…_

_Llegue al apartamento, era viejo y muy escalofriante, entre al ascensor con ellos, pero no me veían_

**_Ryu:_**_ ¿estas, seguro de esto Sora?_

**_Sora: _**_Claro, es definitivo, ¿Por qué no mejor abrasas a las niñas para que no les de miedo?_

**_Akira: _**_cuidado Sora, recuerda lo que le paso a esa tal Elisa Lam_

**_Sora:_**_ tranquila, todo va a salir bien_

**_12 minutos más tarde_**

**_Hikari:_**_ ¡COMO QUE OLBIDASTE COMO SALIR DE AQUÍ!_

_Eso me acuerda tanto a Mikey…_

**_Sora: _**_no se me olvido preciosa, solo que ya no tengo en mi memoria como salida de este juego_

**_Akira:_**_ Mejor llamo a Karai para que nos ayude en esto- saco su móvil pero…-tienen señal_

**_Todos menos Akira:_**_ No…_

_Cuando de la nada, un sonido escalofriante sonó y todo se volvió negro_

**_Karai: _**_No esperen, pero que les ocurrió- se fue corriendo pero no encontró nada, se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar_

**_¿?: _**_No llores…- Dijo una voz detrás de mí_

**_Karai: _**_¿Sora?-Me volteo y veo a mi amigo del alma- Eres tú…_

**_Hikari: _**_Claro… quien mas podría ser… ¿Leonardo?_

**_Karai:_**_ ¿Como saben de el?_

**_Akira: _**_Mantiene en tu pensamiento_

**_Karai:_**_ Eso no es cierto- se sonroja, se para- ¿Qué les paso?_

**_Sora: _**_Estamos atrapados y ya no podemos salir-dijo triste- pero- se acerco a ella y la cogió de la cumbamba- no queremos que eso le pase a nuestra mejor amiga y a su familia- se aleja un poco- te diré como salir, solo, vuelve a hacer lo mismo que avía echo Mikey para comenzar el juego_

**_Karai:_**_ Gracias chicos, pero, los volveré a ver_

**_Ryu:_**_ Claro, siempre estaremos junto a ti, aunque no sea personalmente_

**_Karai:_**_-comenzó a reír y una pequeña lágrima pasó por su mejilla-Asta luego chicos, los extrañare_

**_Todos menos karai: _**_Y nosotros a ti_

…

Karai despierta y ve que leo la estaba cargando

**Leo:** ¡KARAI!, ¡ESTAS BIEN!- la abraza y luego ella le corresponde

**Karai:-**rompe el abrazo-Ya se como volver, Mikey repite lo que avías echo para comenzar el juego

Mikey oprime el numero uno y se mueve el ascensor, lo mismo ase con los demás cuando al fin se abre el ascensor y salen de ese espantoso juego

**Abril: **¡LIBRE SOY!, ¡LIBRE SOY!- comienza a cantar

**Casey:** Vamos a celebrar pelirroja- la coge de la mano y la arrastra

**Donnie:** ¡ABRIL!, ¡ESPERAME!- se va corriendo detrás de ella

Mientras, karai miraba al cielo sentada, y se le acerca Raph

**Raph: **Que pasa princesa- se sienta a su lado

**Karai: **Mientras estaba durmiendo…-suspiro- Vi… Vi a mis amigos y ellos fueron los que nos ayudaron a salir- le salieron lagrimas de los ojos- y… yo no los pude ayudar-comenzó a llorar

**Raph:** No llores- le seca las lagrimas- a ellos no les hubiera gustado verte así- le sonrió- y mas que eso no avía sido tu culpa, tu no sabias nada- Vio que karai quedo pensando y después de eso asistió-bueno, será mejor movernos

**Karai: **Si, creo que nuestro padre debe estar preocupado

Cuando llega Mikey diciendo

**Mikey:** ¿¡QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR BABY BLUE!?

**Todos menos Mikey: **¡NADIE!

**FIN**

**….**

**Bueno ya termine como ya les dije no se me ocurre nada mas, y díganme si les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo. OKEY bueno los dejo porque no tengo más tiempo **

**JA MATA NE ;)**


End file.
